Valentina
by HoshiBelle
Summary: Huía de su tío y un matrimonio obligado. Todos creen que su madre esta muerta. Encontró el mejor lugar para esconderse, un club nocturno, hizo cambios, como su nombre. Y sin pensarlo encontró el amor. - Valentina, asi se llama y no dejara de hacerlo hasta cumplir los 21.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primera historia de Sailor Moon ( la cual me encanta)  
Es un Mundo Alterno.. Hacía tiempo que llevaba esta idea en mi cabeza y quería subirla. Hasta ahora se me dio... Espero sea de agrado. **

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. **

* * *

-¿Casarme?-

-Si, C-A-S-A-R-T-E-

-Pero ¿Porque?-

-Tu madre esta muerta y por lo tanto yo tengo tu custodia.

-Soy mayor de edad-

-El testamento de tu madre, dice claramente que no recibirás nada de nada hasta los 21 y querida, faltan meses para ello.

-Solo 3 meses-

-Por lo tanto te casaras en un mes. Porque lo digo yo. ¿Entiendes?

Serena pestañeó y se aparto muy lejos de su tío. No vio ninguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo en su insulso rostro, que, sin embargo, sí parecía extrañamente ¿Feliz?. Creyó que estaría todo bien desde la "supuesta muerte" de su madre, porque claro ella no creía en absoluto tal confirmación tonta lo sentía en su corazón en su alma, su madre aun vivía . Pero su apuesto y gallardo tío Malachite Shitennou, no pensaba lo mismo.

Notó una punzada de angustia, y era estremecedor tan solo pensar en casarse. En realidad, le importaba poco lo que su tío hiciera con su vida. Pero lo que más la desconcertaba era que no la tomaron en cuenta o mas bien no le preguntaron su aceptaba ello o no. Malachite seguían adelante los preparativos de la boda, la cual, apenas se acababa de enterar. Si su madre había muerto, era de suponer que la herencia de él pasaría a ella cuando tuviera cumplido los 21, mas había una clausula, hasta cumplir los 21 su tío Malachite administraría el dinero, cada negocio, también decía que ella debía cumplir las ordenes de su tío y si no las acataba, Malachite heredaría todo lo de su hermano. Acaso ¿su tío tenía que ver con la muerte de su madre? ¿Ya lo tenía todo planeado? Porque el que estuviera desaparecido no significaba nada, el que no hayan encontrado su cuerpo no decía nada. Un momento después su prima, por parte de su madre, le reveló que estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Pero ¿porque una boda?-La delgada figura de Mina temblaba más a medida que aumentaba su  
enfado, estaba en contra de casar a su prima así por así.

-Los invitados están llegando- un sirviente hizo presencia en la pequeña discusión

-Puedes irte-

-Tío, no puedo casarme con un hombre al cual no conozco.

-Por supuesto que no puedes, querida prima. -Mina puso brevemente su pequeña y suave mano sobre la mano delicada de su prima.

-Entonces hay que detener los preparativos. -Serena frunció el ceño. La repentina decisión de su tío la desconcertaba.

-Mi pequeña niña- podía sentir el malestar de Malachite- el acuerdo al que llegué con mi buen amigo el señor Diamante Blackmoon, fue que te casarías con el. Deberías estar agradecida que el hombre a aceptado tenerte como su esposa. Él es un hombre muy respetuoso y rico. Entablarían bien. Además ya estas llegando a la edad de adulta y formar una familia

-Y eso sera con el hombre al cual elija por mi misma.

-Sí, es cierto. Era, pero ahora, naturalmente yo estoy a tu cargo. El que tu madre este muerta, no significa que debas guardar luto para siempre.

-Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que ahora me voy a casar con ese tal Diamante, solo porque tu eres mi tutor? -No daba  
crédito a lo que parecía estar diciendo su tío.

-¡Por Dios, no! Diamante te había visto mucho años atrás y quedo prendado de tu belleza y vino a mi, para pedir tu mano, la cual, claro, le di.

Se le pasó por la cabeza que, o bien pesaba una maldición sobre su familia, o era ella la que estaba maldita.

-Entonces, ¿me voy a casar?

-Sí, sí vas a hacerlo. Ha heredado el legado de su familia, Diamante esta ansioso por verte. Con él es con quien te vas a casar en un mes. Creo que ya conoces a ese hombre.

Muchos eran los que admiraban la memoria de Serena. Era rápida y muy exacta, y guardaba clara y precisamente los detalles más pequeños. Recordó, y la imagen que se le vino a la cabeza no le produjo alegría alguna fue todo lo contrario, estaba asqueada por ese hombre. Si no hubiera sido bendecida con una memoria tan prodigiosa, Diamante Blackmoon no habría permanecido en su recuerdo más que unos segundos. Aquel hombre había estado toda la vida haciendo maldades, ella lo sabía muy bien e incluso los rumores de él por la alta sociedad, siempre tratando de hacerse conocedor por su riqueza y su reputación. Y lo mismo le ocurría con su tío, un hombre bastante desagradable, que ejercía un control total sobre ella, tan solo por ser su tutor.

-Sí, lo conozco. Pero ¿no es poco respetuoso que me case con este hombre cuando mi madre apenas acaba de fallecer?

-Bueno... tu madre murió hace ya algún tiempo. Tres años exactamente. Estaba lejos, viajando en su yate y por eso no pudieron llamarte para que acudieras a su lado, cuando encontraron al "Luna de plata" y ni un rastro de él.

_No pudieron, o no quisieron llamarme_, pensó ella.

-¿Y qué fue del primer oficial, Artemis, quien estaba gravemente herido, al que nunca vi?

-Ya te lo dije, hija. Murió en el hospital. No quisiera ser cruel, pero no era el hombre para decirte lo que paso, Serena. Estoy seguro que con Diamante te irá mejor, olvidaras tus penas.

...

Su trabajo no era agradable cuando debía ir a la gran oficina o como el y su hermano le llamaban.. "La oficina del Diablo", no era un insulto y mucho menos burla, en realidad el hombre dentro de esa oficina parecía a ese ser tenebroso.

Quedo en estupor cuando estuvo frente a la puerta. No quería saber el sermón del día y tampoco quería que le preguntaran sobre la estadía de su hermano, quien en esos momentos lo quería encontrar y golpear por dejarlo solo con ese ser. Tres golpes secos dio a la puerta y espero a que hablaran.

-_Adelante- _no era la voz que presentía iba a escuchar, era otra. Su padre ya había vuelto de su viaje y el viejo, su abuelo, no lo torturaría mas.

Entro a la oficina, de paredes blancas, con un librero lleno de libros, de los cuales la mayoría había leído y le parecían aburridos. Su padre, hombre de una cabellera negra y un poco larga, se encontraba detrás del escritorio, hablando por teléfono. Su semblante calmado y serio, le dieron a entender que la llamada era de trabajo. Aunque su padre siempre era serio.

Sin embargo esa sonrisa misteriosa que dio de pronto le hizo estremecer, alguien se estaba metiendo con fuego.

-Comprendo. Veré el testamento, tranquila, estoy seguro que algo se le habrá pasado por alto, señorita Tsukino.- la sonrisa misteriosa no se borraba.

Y él no quería enterarse de nada. Prefería no informarse. Además de también preferir irse ya de la oficina e ir a descansar o buscar a su hermano, quien seguro estaría en ese lugar tan "tranquilo".

-Le recomiendo tomar precauciones. Escuche señorita Tsukino...- guardo silencio unos segundos- heredaste el carácter de tu madre. Esta bien... pronto te llamare o me llamaras- corrigió con rapidez... - estoy ansioso por leer ese testamento. Hasta pronto, señorita Tsukino.

La sonrisa se borro en pocos segundos. Había algo que le causo curiosidad, ahora que lo pensó bien... el apellido Tsukino le parecía conocido.

-Siéntate Hijo- tomo la silla frente a él... - Kudai me ha estado fastidiando toda esta semana y ahora que he vuelto, me ha planteado algo que él considera oportuno ahora.

-¿Que?-en medio de esa gran oficina, en medio de su padre y el gran preámbulo solo esperaba lo peor, su abuelo era terco cuando se proponía algo.

-Tienes 25 y deberías pensar en buscar una prometida-

No era posible equivocarse sobre la propuesta e irrevocabilidad de las palabras. Su abuelo estaba hablando enserio cuando se lo propuso dos semanas atrás, él no le había creído, pero el viejo estaba hablando enserio.

-¿Una prometida?-

-Kudai quiere que madures. - ¿Acaso no lo había echo? Le observo en silencio, Darien Chiba se sobrecogió con la situación de ahora. Había empleado su aprendizaje en su carrera en el trabajo, le gustaba porque no lo negaba, enfrentando casos, ganándolos y algunos perdidos. Pero siempre trabajando a su modo y por mas que su padre fuera su jefe, el lo hacía a su modo y lo habían dejado hacerlo desde hacía un años y medio atrás. ¿entonces porque Kudai se estaba entrometiendo en su vida? Su abuelo tenia un poder inimaginable cuando se trataba de manejar a las personas, incluso su familia.

Ahora se encontraba contemplando a su padre, no sabiendo si podría dar su opinión o lo obligarían. Pregunto con bastante calma:

-¿Es enserio?

Su padre apago la luz de la lampara de su escritorio. Pronto darían las 6 y volvería a su casa, como todos los trabajadores. Darien se percato de la hora también, quería ir a su casa y olvidar todo. Ambos eran profesionales y debían discutir esto, ahora.

Su padre se echo atrás en la silla, aguardo un momento, pensando en lo dicho de su padre, eligiendo quien tenía la última decisión ¿Su hijo, su padre?

-Si, enserio. Puede que Kudai tenga razón. Además, tu hermano Seiya ya esta comprometido y lo ve mas maduro.

_Maldita sea _pensó _todo es por Seiya y su prometida._

-¿Y si no quiero casarme?

-¿Que razón hay para impedir que un hombre sea libre hasta encontrar a la mujer de su vida?

Darien sonrió. Su padre quizás le entendía, el quería ser libre, y si encontraba a esa mujer que hiciera latir su corazón a mil por hora y lo volviera loco, entonces pensaría en casarse. Por el momento no.

-Sin embargo te pido que dejes de estar con una chica cada noche. Somos Chiba y tenemos una reputación. Quizás seis meses o doce como máximo, sin buscar chicas para pasar la noche.

-Es una elección dura- no lo era. Porque no le importaba las chicas que pasaron por su cama cuando estaba aburrido, era un casanova y le gustaba, pero su esa era la razón por la cual su abuelo pedía que el se comprometiera rápido, entonces lo dejaría para conservar su libertad.

-Tienes que hacerla. Kudai, esta buscando candidatas, para encontrar a la mejor para ti.

-Comprendo- Mamoru relajo un poco los músculos, su padre tenía razón su hijo se estaba volviendo un resucitado Casanova y no quería encontrarse un día con una linda sorpresa de parte de una de sus tantas. Su hijo era inteligente, dueño de si. Sobreviviría a estar sin chicas en su cama.

La voz tranquila y seca de Darien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-He pensado en esto y creo que lo haré. Puedo sobrevivir un año de celibato, además así el abuelo me dejaría de acosar con eso de la prometida, lo cual pronto hará.

-Muy buena decisión, Darien.

Darien esbozo una sonrisa.

-Haré mas ejercicio.

-Que gran consuelo- Mamoru sonrió, su hijo podía proponerse las cosas y hacerlas, claro si el y su padre se lo ponían en una situación cual no quería. -Bien, es hora de regresar a casa. Tengo un testamento que leer.

-Mamá se enojara si llevas trabajo a casa.- Darien sonrió divertido.

-Si- suspiro sabiendo - pero este testamento en verdad es importante. Muy importante.

No pregunto nada mas. Padre e hijo se despidieron. Cada uno tomando un rumbo diferente. Mamoru hacía su hogar junto a su esposa y Darien hacía aquel lugar donde su amigo tenía buena distracción.

...

Todo le parecía una mal broma hecha por el destino, ¿acaso en su otra vida había sido una asesina? ¿una ladrona? ¿bruja?. Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en reglas que debía seguir en todo momento, no le interesaba ser de la alta sociedad. Menos si debía comportarse bien con ese hombre, al cual no quería conocer. Ella no quería matrimonio arreglado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas dejándose caer en el sofá, inhalo y exhalo el aire varias veces para tranquilizarse y pensar con calma. Si entraba en pánico no lograría nada. Necesitaba encontrar una solución a su problema, el compromiso con Diamante, es hombre adulto de 35 años y ella de solo 20 con 9 meses, aun no había descubierto cosas, ni explorado lugares del mundo. Quería libertad, felicidad, alegría y no podía experimentar nada de eso porque la casa donde vivía era una jaula de oro, siempre custodiada por tanto personal de seguridad que le ganarían a la casa blanca. Su tío Malachite la tenía encerrada, como prisionera.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no escucho ni vio a la persona que entro en esos momentos, con sigilo llego hasta el sofá en el cual se encontraba ella, dejándose caer y sobresaltándola y gritando de susto. El miedo había recorrido toda su espina dorsal, enchinándose la piel.

-Tranquila soy yo

Había pensado que su tío le había llevado al dichoso prometido. Y quizás todo empeoraba con saber que la fiesta que daba su "queridisimo tío" era para dar a conocer su compromiso. Aunque claro la fiesta no era para ello, solo era una mas de las que se daba su tío ahora que manejaba el dinero.

Por mas que intento no sobresaltarla fallo. Había perdido el color de su piel y su respiración era agitada. Miro al hombre de la par. Cabello negro, ojos azul, no alto cuerpo normal y un rostro tranquilo. Suspiro aliviada, tirándose sobre él para abrazarlo.

-Zafiro- susurro sobre su pecho.

-Ese mismo, pequeña- una sonrisa le dedico para relajar el ambiente-¿Creías era él? ¿Mi hermano?- asintió leve, tenia miedo ser encerrada hasta la fecha de la boda.- Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con este asunto Serena, pero mi hermano esta encaprichado.

-Lo se-

-Señorita Serena, su tío ha mandado a decirle, Que debe prepararse para la fiesta, en cualquier momento vendrá su prometido- así como el sirviente llego, se fue.

-Debo terminar de arreglarme- la tristeza salía en su esplendor. Zafiro medio sonrió.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que desees. Siempre.

-Gracias Zafiro.

Serena entró como un huracán en su habitación y dio un tremendo portazo. Se echó en la cama y soltó una catarata de maldiciones. De su boca delicada, tantas veces elogiada por sus pretendientes, empezaron a salir todos los virulentos insultos que conocía. Cuando se le acabaron los que se sabía, empezó a inventarse improperios nuevos.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió suavemente sonrió a su prima Mina cuando ésta asomó la cara con cautela.

-¿Ya estás lista? -Mina entró en la habitación lentamente y cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí. Malachite lee había prohibido ir a verla.

-Sí, ya estoy preparada. Acabo de maldecir a todos y especial mente a Diamante y Malachite. Al terminar, pensé en lo que pasaría si tuviera una poderes y poder escapar de todo esto.-Se rió.

-A veces creo que deberías las ideas vienen cuando uno habla. -Sonriendo ligeramente, Mina se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

-Debes de ser la mejor prima de toda la región. Me has dado tremenda idea.-

-No, Serena. Yo no he diho nada- Mina se hizo la desentendida. Serena trató de parecer inocente, pero de inmediato supo que no lo había logrado. Su prima le leía el pensamiento.

-No me atrevería a decir tal mentira, tu nunca me inducirías a hacer algo malo-murmuró.

-Ya. ¿Que vestido usaras?- Mina cambió la conversación al escuchar pasos dirigirse hacía la habitación donde estaban. Era seguro que Malachite quería comprobar que le hiciera caso

-Debemos hacerlo. Después de todo, es mi fiesta de compromiso. -Serena no se movió. Miraba el vestido con un aire pícaro.

Mina suspiró. Serena era hermosa, incluso cuando hacía pucheros, pero no era una persona presumida. Mina sentía que su prima merecía algo mejor que ese matrimonio arrelgado por Malchite. En realidad, lo que pensaba era  
que a una chica como ella debería permitírselo que escogiera a su pareja, que se casara por amor. Eso hubiera querido su tía Selene.

Serena no sólo era bella de cuerpo, sino también de espíritu. Mientras los enormes y brillantes ojos celeste, la perfección del rostro y la figura ágil y sensual podían dejar a un hombre sin aliento, su corazón amoroso era capaz de suavizar incluso al hombre más duro y cínico del mundo. Al igual ella, Serena veía su belleza como un regalo de Dios.

Una hora paso y desde el balcón de su habitación, ambas jóvenes veían a los invitados llegar. Mina observaba la entrada, Serena tenía la mirada perdida hacía el cielo. Si su madre estuviera allí, no permitiría que esto llegase a suceder. Pero ya tenía una idea.

-¿Mina?- llamo a su prima quien no dejaba de sonreír.

-No pienso perderme el rostro de Malachite- le dijo divertida, alejándose del balcón. -Saludamelos, hace tiempo que no los veo.

Conocía a su prima y no necesitaba que le contara su plan, ella ya lo sabía.

-Gracias, Mina-

-Nunca estuve aquí. No te vi desde la reunión en el despacho de Malachite. Cuídate Serena.

Mina salió de su habitación. Serena se concentro mas. Cuando vio el automóvil, de quien pronto sería su futuro prometido, supo que debía actuar ya. Conocía la casa como la palma de su mano y sabía pronto irían por ella para anunciar ese tonto compromiso.

Con su vestido negro strapless llegandole arriba de la rodillas, su cabello ahora tomado en una cola alta y sus zapatos en mano, salió por el balcón. Teniendo cuidado de no resbalarse por la pared, ni por la orilla de estas. Tuvo mucho equilibrio. Llego a la orilla de la pared que la separaba del mundo, brincando hacía una rama del árbol mas cercano, bajo hasta tocar el suelo. Dentro podía escuchar gritos de un hombre enfurecido.

_Malachite ya se ha dado cuenta _pensó. Se calzo sus zapatos, las personas de seguridad ya pronto saldrían de la gran mansión y ella debía desaparecer pronto. Aunque hubo algo que le falto para el escape, una capa para taparse y pasar desapercibida. Ya no podía regresar, salió corriendo, pronto viendo la esquina de la calle de esa residenciales. De la nada una capa negra, larga, apareció en la esquina. No dudo en tomarla y sonrió al ver al dueño de esa capa.

-Yo no he visto nada- esos ojos azules se veían divertido.

-Gracias, Zafiro- susurro. Se oculto bajo la capa y no paro de correr hasta sentirse ya lejos de su casa y salir de las residenciales.

Cogió un taxi. Dando la dirección, cual, apesar de 3 años no saber de ellos, aun recordaba. Su corazón latía agitado, había escapado de las garras de su tío Malachite. Además el abogado de su madre, a la cual sabía aun vivía, le ayudaría a salir de esa situación.

15 minutos fue lo que tardo en llegar al lugar. Pago al taxista y al salir volteo a todos lados, ningún guardia la había seguido, se sentía tranquila mas no tanto. Aun debía encontrar un lugar donde pasara desapercibida para Malachite y Diamante.

Frente a ella estaba un gran local, con letras grande. **Night Club Dance... Neptuno **ese lugar era su salvación. El dueño de ello le ayudaría.

Pero ¿como entraría?

Había una puerta trasera, donde vio entrar a un grupo de mujeres. Ella debía meterse ahí y esperaba que nadie la detuviera. Contuvo la respiración cuando el grandulon de seguridad la vio, mas este no la detuvo. Suspiro aliviada. Ahora a buscar a su entrañable amigo.

La música no estaba tan alta, había muchos hombres, de eso no había duda, en la tarima una mujer bailaba. Cruzo esa parte para entrar a la segunda mitad, en la cual abundaban las mujeres y en la tarima un hombre se quitaba los pantalones. Un pequeño rubor se deslizo en sus mejillas. Al fondo había una escalera, la cual dirigía a la segunda planta y habían mas personas bebiendo y viendo el espectáculo. A la par de esa escaleras había otra que conducía hacía abajo. al llegar noto una puerta medio abierta, quizás esa puerta daba al dueño y esperaba fuera así.

Bajo los escalones con suavidad, estaba preocupada no podía equivocarse de lugar. La puerta medio abierta dejaba salir la luz de la habitación, se tapo mas el rostro y su cabello. Ella no podía correr riesgos. Con mucho cuidado y suavidad abrió mas la puerta.

La habitación era grande. Pintada de color hueso, un escritorio, una mesa de centro un conjunto de sillones. Una pequeña barra con licor. Algunos cuadros y una fotografía mediana de dos personas. Detrás del escritorio, sentado dándole la espalda a la puerta, se encontraba una persona, colgando la cabeza hacía atrás, quizás mirando el techo, mas con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Señor Tenoh?- quería comprobar si era él.

-¿Quien es?- el nombrado, volteo la silla, preguntándose ¿quien era esa mujer debajo de la capa negra?

-¿Haruka Tenoh?- volvió a preguntar para confirmar.

-Soy yo- escucho un suspiro de alivió. Frunció el ceño.

No había cambiado mucho, su cabellera rubia aun estaba corta y esos ojos azules... como le gustaban.

-¿Quien eres?- se levanto de la silla rodeando el escritorio para estar frente a esa mujer. Tenía el presentimiento de que quizás la conociera, pero no creía.

-Haruka- ¿había sido un sollozo?- soy yo.

La capa se deslizo hasta caer al suelo. Sorprendiéndose por la figura frente a él.

-¿Cabeza de bombón? - sus ojos se cristalizaron, cuanto extrañaba ese apelativo. No pudo resistirse mas, se lanzó a los brazos del hombre, quien era su amigo desde mucho tiempo.

-Haruka- se aferraba a él, para no sentir que era un sueño.

-Cabeza de bombón... ¿Donde te habías metido?- la abrazo con felicidad. El rayo de luz de alegría volvía a ella.

-Haruka .. los chicos te buscan para un brindis y ...- acallo sus demás palabras. La joven esta sorprendida al ver a la mujer abrazando a su novio. Pero no paso tanto tiempo en tardar en reconocer a esa mujer- ¿Serena?

Serena despego su rostro del pecho de Haruka, para ver a su otra amiga.- Hola, Michiru.

-Ves Michiru, sabía que Cabeza de bombón volvería a vernos-

Serena recordó porque estaba ahí, porque llego buscando a sus viejos amigos. -Michiru, Haruka... necesito ayuda.

-¿Serena que pasa?- Michiru rodeo sus hombros para saber lo que pasaba.

-Escape de casa y Malachite me esta buscando. Si... sino lo hacía. Me obligaría a casarme. Y no quiero. Ayúdenme.. por favor.

La pareja, quedo perpleja. Hacía tres años atrás, desde que se supo la muerte de Selene Tsukino, que no supieron mas de Serena. Con un rumor se enteraron que Malachite, su tío por parte de padre, quedo como tutor de ella y quien estaba al poder de la herencia de ella. Desde que supieron la noticia, no volvieron a ver a su amiga. La habían aislado, le había dicho Mina Aino, la prima de Serena. Habían cortado comunicación por culpa de Malachite.

Pero ahora, no dejarían pasara algo así. Nadie podía obligar a su Cabeza de bombón a casarse por la fuerza.

-Te ayudaremos cabeza de bombón. Tranquila-


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Pudieron encontrarla?

-Lo sentimos señor, pero no hay rastro de ella.

Malachite camino de un lado a otro, su sobrina había echado a perder sus planes. Además de dejar mal a su socio y amigo Diamante. Esa niña era todo un problema, hubiera sido mejor mantener un ojo en ella y encerrada todo el día, con la puerta con llave y el balcón cerrado. Hizo señas para echar a los cuatro hombres quienes habían sido los encargados de buscar a su sobrina.

-Esta búsqueda saldrá demasiado cara- murmuro en alto.

-No me interesa Malachite. Si piensas o no, me importa poco. Yo quiero a mi prometida tal y como prometiste dármela y hasta que la tenga, yo cumpliré mi parte del trato.

-La tendrás como dije Diamante- _Entonces todas las propiedades y el dinero de mi difunta cuñada Selene, sera mió. _Pensó sonriente.

-Entonces que esperas para buscarla. Encuentrala o me asegurare de dejarte en la calle.

-No me amenaces Diamante, siempre cumplo mis palabras.

-Te conviene hacerlo- Diamante se retiro exaltado, al no tener en sus brazos, su cama, a esa rubia hermosa y angelical.

Malachite no dijo nada cuando escucho la tranquila amenaza de Diamante, de nada le servía enfurecerse, pues el problema radicaba en Serena, la niña le estaba causando problemas y deteniendo poder poner sus manos en la herencia.

Las puertas de la biblioteca fueron abiertas abruptamente. Ahora debía lidiar con otro problema... La prima de su sobrina.

-¿donde esta Serena?- pregunto exaltada Mina.

-Tranquilízate hija. La estamos buscando...- hablo con serenidad.-

-no pudo tranquilizarme, cuando se que mi prima no esta en casa y que esta desaparecida. ¿Como paso?-

Malachite conocía el amor que se tenían ambas rubias. Eran inseparables, incluso se querían como hermanas y eran tan parecidas cuando se peinaban igual. Mina tenía los ojos llorosos, apunto de derramar lagrimas por su querida prima. Su rostro denotaba lo desesperada e histérica que se pondría.

-Nadie lo sabe Mina. Pero la encontraremos y la traeremos de regreso sana y salva- aseguro Malachite, esperanzado de hacer sentir mejor a la rubia.

-Oh mi primita. Mi pobre primita- dos lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Lo cual ocasiono que saliera de la habitación con apresuramiento alejándose del lugar. Malachite por unos instantes se sintió fatal de verla sufrir tanto, por lo tal se prometió encontrar a su sobrina, no solo para apresurar la boda la cual arreglo con diamante, sino para hacer sentir mejor a Mina.

-John - llamo al jefe de seguridad.

Un hombre de cuerpo musculosos y alto hizo presencia ante él.

-¿Si, señor?-

-Quiero que busques a mi sobrina por toda la ciudad, el país, el mundo entero si es necesario. La quiero de vuelta a la mansión y sin ningún rasguño. Tráemela, no importa si mueves cielo y tierra.

-Si, señor. A sus ordenes.

John salió en busca de sus hombres y también contactar a otros que le pudieran ayudar. Debía traer de vuelta a la señorita Tsukino, tal y como su jefe le ordeno.

La rubia salió de la mansión, subiendo al auto que la esperaba junto a su chófer quien la llevo a casa. Ese semblantes, preocupado, histérico, lloroso desapareció en segundos, convirtiendo su rostro en alegría. Si tan solo su prima hubiera visto su actuación, seguro la felicitaría. Lo había echa tan bien que le hizo creer a Malachite estar triste y preocupada, incluso ayer en la noche cuando todo sucedió y le preguntaron por su prima ella actuó. Era una buena actriz, deberían otorgarle un Oscar, incluso los Directores debían buscarla porque ella era muy buena. Al llegar a su casa, le avisaron de una visita, a la cual esperaba con ansiedad. Con rapidez camino hacía la sala, donde su amigo y el de su prima también lo esperaba.

-Zafiro ¿Se a contactado contigo?- pregunto después de abrazarlo con euforia

-Todavía no.- aunque era una mala noticia, ambos estaban felices de saber que: si ellos no sabían donde estaba Serena, entonces tampoco Malachite y Diamante lo sabrían.

-Sabes... tengo una sensación. Hace tres años que Serena no ve a sus amigos y quizás, ha ido con alguno de ellos.

-¿También son tus amigos?- pregunto Zafiro.

-Si. Podríamos ir a darle una visita a ellos y quizás, encontremos a la conejita escondida.

-Bien. Pero debemos ir con precaución. Malachite y Diamante podrían desconfiar de nosotros y seguirnos, pensando que sabemos la ubicación de Serena.

-Si tienes razón- Mina sabía debían tomar precauciones por las dudas.- Deberíamos ir primero con un amigo especial, incluso podría jugármelas todas a que esta con él.

-¿Con quien?- pregunto Zafiro.

Mina observo a todos lados, asegurándose que estaban solos. Bien sabía que hasta las paredes hablaban. Se acerco hasta su oído para susurrarle solo para ser escuchada por él..

Zafiro abrió totalmente los ojos. ¿Podría Serena estar en ese lugar? No quería ni pensar en como se sentiría ella en ese ambiente.

...

Había pasado la noche en casa de Haruka y Michiru. El primero no había sido fácil de controlar, después de que Serena le contara que su tío la casaría con Diamante Blackmoon. se enfureció porque ese hombre quería obligarla solo por el dinero. Sin embargo minutos después, unos largos y pesados para ella y Michiru, los tres platicaron y Serena había dado a conocer lo que quería hacer, mientras el abogado de su madre hacía lo posible para saber si habían malogrado el testamento, ella quería trabajar y que mejor lugar que el negocio de Haruka.

Por lo tanto se encontraba en la oficina de su amigo, llegaron temprano y ningunos de los empleados habían llegado... todavía. Michiru había ido a buscar, ropa y cosas que le servirían para disfrazar a la rubia. Estaba un poco emocionada, porque no se estaría todo el tiempo encerrada esperando a saber noticias. Quería entretenerse en algo y Haruka, no muy convencido, estuvo de acuerdo en darle trabajo. Pero... como camarera... nada mas.

-Aquí tengo cosas que nos ayudaran a disfrazarte Serena.

-Ves cabeza de bombón. Michiru encontraría algo para ti.

-Tienes razón Haruka. - Serena sonrió a la pareja. Michiru saco de la bolsa, una peluca color lila, el cabello era largo, por lo menos para llegarle abajo de los hombros. Ropa, que necesitaría, ya que salió sin nada y zapatos también. Había sido un milagro, según ella, que la ropa de Michiru le quedara perfecta.

Michiru la sentó en el sillón individual. Tomando un peine y empezando a trabajar con el cabello rubio largo, muy largo, pues le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura. Haruka, solo observaba, su amiga había cambiado un poco, tenía 17 años cuando la dejo de ver. Ese mal nacido hombre, la había apartado de él. Siempre se considero su hermano mayor y cuando se habían enterado por los medio de comunicación sobre el fallecimiento de Selene Tsukino había sido devastador y mucho, al no poder ni siquiera acercarsele a la rubia en el entierro. Pues Malachite se había encargado de tener mucha vigilancia en ella e impedir el paso a todos excepto a él y a Mina Aino, la prima de Serena.

Michiru hizo el labor de trenzar el cabello de Serena, una labor algo agotador y larga, debía dejárselo bien y tratar de esconderlo en la peluca lila para así nadie sospechara de ella. Cuando termino, dio paso a la peluca sobre la cabellera rubia, debía hacerlo bien, no dejar que un solo cabello rubio saliera de la peluca. Cuando termino su trabajo. Paso su espejo favorito a ella.

Serena al verse sonrió, le quedaba bien el color lila, quizás, un tiempo adelante se lo teñiría de se color. Ahora lo importante era pasar desapercibida para todos.

-Ponte estos- le alcanzo una cinta para su cabello y poder recogerlo y así saber si estaba bien puesto el cabello.

Se lo tomo en una cola alta, observando si algún cabello escapaba, para su suerte no fue así.

-Podríamos comprobar si estaba bien puesta ¿no creen?

-Si, tienes razón y para ello necesitamos mucho movimiento.- dijo pensativo Haruka. Encontrando la solución al instante...- ¿Aún sigues bailando cabeza de bombón?

-Si- contesto entendiendo.

-Ven entonces- tomándola de la mano y junto a su novia. Subieron las escaleras, caminado hasta llegar arriba de la tarima, donde cada noche, de ese lado, los hombres bailaban para las mujeres. -Escucha. Sube al escenario y pondré música, así sabremos, si la peluca esta bien ajustada.

-De acuerdo- Haruka fue hacía atrás del telón buscando el estéreo. Michiru, se quedaría desde ahí para ver y juzgar.

Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco tipo ibicenco que se balanceaba con su caminar. Con unas sandalias de tacón alto. El local quedo en oscuridad, Haruka recordaba como le gustaba bailar a Serena y con música suave, lenta y sensual, encendió un foco el cual alumbraba a la rubia.

Serena, frunció el ceño, ella prefería los bailes con movimientos rápidos, los lentos era para seducir, pero no perdía oportunidad para hacer el baile, hacía tiempo que no bailaba. Cerró los ojos e imagino que ella era una mas de las chicas que trabajaban para Haruka, y que se desnudaría, aunque claro solo en su cabeza.

Empezó a hacer movimientos mas que sensuales, haciendo que el vestido en la parte del pecho los juntase de manera totalmente pecaminosa. Movía con agilidad suave su cuerpo, su mano subió a su rostro, y uno de sus dedos acarició sus labios. Estaba haciendo el amor a si misma. Sus labios se entreabrieron, su dedo se deslizaba hasta su barbilla, bajando por su garganta hasta la abertura del escote del vestido. Donde sus pechos parecían querer salir, en un sensual movimiento, sus manos llegaron a sus caderas, meneando su cadera lento y la compás de la música.

Se imaginaba quitándose la ropa, primero el vestido, quedando en ropa interior. Se dio vuelta, imaginando a sus espectadores disfrutando de su parte trasera, la cual solo contenía una bragitas muy pequeñas. Sus manos llegaron hasta las cintas de su sosten dejándolas deslizar por sus hombros, quitando el broche y sosteniendo las copas para no dejarlas caer, saboreando sus labios y gimiendo inaudiblemente, volvió a voltearse para darle la cara a sus espectadores, justo cuando las canción estaba acabando, abrió los ojos y con sus sosten en mano se paralizo.

Ya no era solo un espectador, Michiru, ahora eran varios quizás 7 u 8, la mayoría hombres, en su mano, en realidad estaba su sosten el cual se había quitado sin saberlo. Grito y jadeo escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda. Michiru reacciono con su parálisis y viendo a sus invitados molesta. Haruka, salió al escenario, frunciendo el ceño, molesto por haber interrumpido un privado baile.

Sin embargo a los espectadores no les importaba su enojo, ellos se lanzaron a aplaudir fascinados, sin embargo entre ellos estaba dos mujeres quienes en absoluto estaban felices con esa mujer ahí arriba, admitían que fue muy sensual el baile, pero esos hombres que estaban ahí iban a verlas a ellas no a esa otra.

...

Su hermano se había encargado de irle a molestar a su oficina, ya que él no tenía nada de trabajo. Sin embargo él si. Le hablaba sobre como iban los preparativos para su próxima boda, y que él junto a sus otros amigos estaban organizando una despedida de soltero en el local de su gran amigo Haruka Tenoh, quien, ahora que lo pensaba, lo había dejado plantado ayer, en el brindis que hacían. Michiru tampoco había regresado con ellos, solo enviado a decir que estaban ocupado con un asunto de trabajo.

Su hermano lo llevaba al lugar donde encontraría a muchas mujeres dispuesto a acostarse con él y se los pedía. Pero había prometido a su padre que no llevaría a ninguna mujer a su cama por un año. Sería una tortura llegar al Night Club Dance... Neptuno y no poder tocar a esas mujeres sensuales bailando.

-Haruka podría organizar la mejor despedida de soltero. Con sus chicas sensuales bailando y divirtiéndonos.

-¿Que pasaría si Kakyuu si se entera?- Seiya se paralizo por unos segundos..

-Ella también tendrá si despedida de soltero y seguro llevara a algún hombre disfrazado para que le baile.

-Claro... -

Al llegar al local, sabiendo que Haruka siempre llegaba temprano para limpiar, ordenar y recibir pedidos, entraron estando con las luces pagadas, pero teniendo el lugar alumbrado por los rayos del sol, al mismo tiempo iban llegando otros tres de sus amigos.

-Al fin llegan muchachos.- Seiya sabía que siempre podría contar con sus amigos y claro también de su hermano.

-Nicholas, Andrew, Artemis- Darien saludo con un apretón de manos a sus amigos.

-Ahora busquemos a Haruka...

-Darien- exclamo una voz detrás de ellos. Una mujer de cabellos rojos largos arriba de la cintura, ojos ambar, alta y con un cuerpo envidiable.

-Hola Beryl- era una de las mujeres que le daban un baile privado.

-¿Que haces aquí, querido Darien?- ronroneo cerca de su rostro. Darien la aparto, pues debía recordar que no debía tener aventuras por un año o, como dijo su padre, solo si encuentra a la mujer con la cual quisiera pasar toda su vida, entonces podía romper esa promesa, pero debía ser sincero, el no andaba en busca de su mujer ideal y menos en querer parar el resto de su vida con la misma mujer. Quería ser libre, tal como era.

-Tratar asuntos con Haruka.- y sin prestarle mas importancia, siguió su camino hacía la otra parte del local, donde su hermano y amigos estaban ay, escuchaba música. Seguro Haruka estaba supervisando la música y las luces. Pero quedo desconcertado al ver a su hermano y amigos paralizados, en shock y viendo hacía el escenario el cual el no tardo en ver también. Abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Ahí arriba, se encontraba una mujer, con un vestido blanco, alta, delgada de piernas torneadas y largas, siendo cubiertas por sandalias altas. El cabello lila recogido en una cola alta, meneándose con lentitud. Su cuerpo se meneaba con una sensualidad nunca antes vista, tenía los ojos cerrados. Los labios los tenía entreabiertos, sensuales, pequeños y carnosos cubiertos por un ligero brillo labial rojo. Sus manos acariciaban sus cuerpo, era como si ella misma se estuviera dando placer, podía ver lo diferente de este baile a los otros. Las otras mujeres bailaban sexys siempre sonriendo tratando de acaparar la atención de todos los hombres. en cambio esa mujer ahí arriba, bailando, hacía sentir que cada uno era especial, era un baile dedicado personalmente a quien lo quisiera.

Las caderas movienose lento, la música ayudando a sus movimientos. Cuando la vio voltearse, se desilusiono pero fue recompensado con la vista de su trasero, un pequeño trasero levantado, no podría despegar sus ojos de esa figura femenina aunque quisiera o le obligaran. estaba hipnotizado y los demás también, se había olvidado de Beryl e incluso ignoro el saludo de otra mujer.

-Darien mi amor... ¿Como has estado?- la mujer con cabello negro con reflejos azules y ojos verdes, nunca recibió respuesta de Darien. Sin embargo también noto a esa mujer bailando, incluso la envidia creció en ella, pues hipnotizaba a los hombres con su baile.

No despego sus ojos de esa mujer. Incluso cuando, la vio desprenderse del sosten y sin siquiera quitarse el vestido. Era muy hábil con esas manos y pensando en que otras cosas podría serlo. Cuando la música paro, junto a ella, pudo verla asustada, quizás solo era un baile privado para ¿Michiru? Porque era la única aparte de ellos. Al ver a Haruka salir, a causa del grito de la mujer, salió de su trance.

-Que barbaridad- exclamo Seiya, aplaudiendo junto a sus amigos. Había sido el mejor baile que hubiera visto en su vida.

Serena bajo del escenario, avergonzada por, no solo, haber sido vista bailando sino también por quitarse su ropa interior sin sentir.

-Es la mujer mas maravillosa y sexy que he visto bailar Haruka, te has lucido con ella- Seiya se acerco a Serena tomando su mano para depositar un beso en ella, mas alguien se interpuso en su camino alejándolo.

-Cuidado con las manos Seiya- Haruka amenazo.

-Tranquilo, solo quería conocer a este primor- le regalo una sonrisa a Serena.

-Estas comprometido y a punto de casarte. Debo repetirlo.

-De acuerdo. Entiendo- retrocedió Seiya.- Pero debes admitir que esta a sido tu mejor adquisición para el negocio.

Darien estuvo de acuerdo, nadie, de sus trabajadoras, bailaba así. Serena se ruborizo, ante el comentario...

-Y ¿Como se llama tu nueva bailarina Tenoh?- pregunto Darien. Observando esos ojos celestes como el cielo.

Serena se asusto por unos segundos, no podían decir cual era su verdadero nombre, su tío podría encontrarla.

-Valentina.- contesto Michiru, salvando a Haruka de inventar un nombre.

-Un hermoso nombre... Vale. Espero verte bailar pronto- Seiya coqueteo con ella. Darien no estaba convencido de ese nombre, no le daba, quizás otro hubiera sido mejor ya adecuado como su rostro de ángel.

-Es Valentina, no es una bailarina, como Beryl y Neherenia- señalo a sus trabajadoras quienes aun miraban a la mujer con una mueca.- y esta prohibida- sentencio.

_Prohibida..._


End file.
